Elsa (Frozen)
Entrance The Snow Queen Elsa changes into her Snow Queen dress. Ice Magic The ice magic is required for Elsa to use her special attacks. Whether or not the attack fails, the more you charge it, the more magic you use. Of course upon running out, you can no longer perform your special attacks. The ice magic indication is invisible, so be aware. The only ways to restore it are performing standard attacks and taking damage. Though if you hold down B when you have an item, you'll freeze it, restoring your magic while destroying the item in turn. The magic is fully restored when Elsa's KO'd. Special Attacks Neutral B - Freezing Dust Elsa shoots out an ice beam from her palm that freezes the opponent as well as physical projectiles and traps into throwing-class items. The move can be charged up to fire a bigger beam with a longer reach. Bigger beams are slower than the smaller ones, though. If the beam doesn't touch anyone, it will cause the ground to freeze, thus creating a slip trap. Side B - Wall of Snow Elsa creates a wall of ice, that can be used as a platform. Opponents are able to push it while Elsa's able to push it as well upon reinput. If she's attacked while creating it, the wall will be left unfinished. But you can finish it upon reinput. Opponent can break the wall which takes some time, but fire attacks will destroy it in one hit. Up B - Ice Stairs Elsa creates a staircase made of ice. The staircase can be bigger the longer you hold down B. The stairs will stay for a few seconds (the bigger they are, the longer it stays for), and the opponent will slip up if they use the stairs. Just like the wall, fire attacks will melt it. Down B - Let's Build a Snowman Elsa creates Olaf, which will be controlled by her. Besides the other special attacks and grabs, he has a set of new moves. His neutral special involves sneezing and shooting his nose at an opponent, but he can't reuse it until he gets his nose back. By moving down and pressing B again, it will allow the player to control Elsa again, and Olaf will act like an SSEnemy. The move can be charged up to increase his strength and stamina. If you manage to use this attack for more than the 75% of your magic, then she will create Marshmallow. When using him, he will just ram into an opponent. He has different moveset as well, but unlike Olaf, Elsa cannot be swapped back until Marshmallow is KO'd, causing Elsa to lose her ice magic unless he falls by himself. Of course, there can be only one snowman at time. Final Smash - Frozen Heart Elsa fires a beam of ice forward. When an opponent gets hit by it, he/she will slowly build up damage, and the rest of the competition will take damage upon direct contact with that sucker. Along with that, his/her standard and special attacks now have icy effects. Though the speed will decrease. At 100% damage, the opponent's an icy statue, able to be pushed around by standard attacks. The opponent stays a statue until he/she is thrown off the stage. The final smash can be cancelled early if the opponent's KO'd before freezing entirely. Asst. Trophy Actions (Lawl Equinox) When summoned, Elsa will Sing Let It Go, as she uses her ice powers to freeze the opponents and make the floor slippery. She will be gone when 20 seconds pass. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "How?" Star KOSFX: "Unhhh..." Screen KOSFX: "Ugh!" Taunts Up: "You should probably go." Sd: "Let it go!~" Dn: "What have I done?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no." 2. *walks inside her icy castle* 3. *hugs Anna* Failure/Clap: Silent Anger Standard Attacks TBA Red & Leo Discussion Leo: "Look, Reddy. It's Elsa. Eh...what happened to you? You look different." Lazaro: "Sorry. They replaced him because he wasn't good enough. You shouldn't have 'let him go'." Leo: "At least I understand your jokes." Lazaro: "And I don't mistake the names!" Leo: "We don't want to mess with Elsa! She can freeze us whenever she wants." Lazaro: "And if she freezes our hearts, we'll be fucked!" Leo: "If she does, nobody would want to build a snowman with her." Character Description Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle is the deuteragonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and was next in line for Arendelle's throne, until her powers over ice and snow led her to become the famous Snow Queen, ruler of winter. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Along with Anna, Elsa is set to become the 13th official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a short story by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was the antagonist, Elsa was rewritten as the deuteragonist. Classic Mode TBA Role In SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Frozen Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Ice Magic User Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Blonde Category:Royalty Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Movie Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Fanboyed Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Academy Awards Winners Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Light Blue Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Anti-Smash!